


Quit

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Maybe Emily should just listen to the haters and quit writing songs.





	Quit

**_You should give up writing._ **

Emily sat and stared at the screen, her mind spinning in circles. She had thought sharing some of her song ideas under a pseudonym on Tumblr would be a fun way to blow off steam. She’d forgotten the other side of anonymity, just how gosh awful mean people on the internet could be.

“Dude, are you crying?”

Emily turned to see Beca’s concerned expression from her doorway and quickly wiped away the tears she hadn’t even realized were falling. It’s not like Beca would think less of her, but Emily looked up to her like a badass big sister that she maybe had a little girl crush on. Okay, maybe an awkward metaphor, but whatever.

Beca moved to stand behind her, “Is it alright if I...” the older girl nodded her head toward the screen.

Emily swallowed back a sob that had been bubbling up and nodded permission.

“What the fuck!” Beca said in a tone Emily hadn’t heard since the blowout Beca had with Chloe at The Lodge at Fallen Leaves. Beca quickly softened when she noticed Emily tense. “Sorry, I’m just... Why are people such dicks?”

Emily shrugged. “My last song wasn’t that great. It was kinda rushed and maybe the lyrics were lame. I was trying to express this idea about soulmates and someone else said it should have been called soulless and I think maybe I really suck and I shouldn’t write because I’m just a wannabe and...”

Beca placed a hesitant hand on Emily’s shoulders. “Dude... breathe.”

Emily took a few breaths and her mind calmed a little. Or maybe it was the surprisingly comforting hand on her back. “I just feel like a failure.”

Beca spun her chair around to look her in the eyes then raised her hand to count. “One, you are not a failure, you are a Bella. Two, everyone comes up with a dud sometimes, there are sooo many mixes I wish I could forget. Three, Jessie J is interested in the flashlight song we are producing, so obviously you have talent. Four, nobody should talk to you like that even if all of your songs did suck. And five,” Beca balled her hand into a fist, “if that coward wasn’t hiding behind an anonymous message, I’d... give them a gosh darned piece of my mind!”

Emily giggled at that. “Give them a gosh darned piece of your mind?”

Beca shrugged. “You may be rubbing off on me a little. Also, I’ve been to jail, didn’t love it.”

Emily felt her eyes go wide. “Jail?”

Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Another time, dude.” She paused “Um, I don’t really do the hug thing, but I don’t mind. I mean, if you need...”

Emily squealed and jumped up to pull Beca into a hug.

“Em?”

“Yeah?”

“This is cool and all, but could you, you know, put my feet back on the ground?”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to all of you who leave kudos and positive comments. Especially those who consistently support me even when some of my stories are duds


End file.
